Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster
In Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster, with the city undergoing a massive surge in spectral activity the Ghostbusters have no time to take care of Janine's haunted apartment. Janine decides to tackle the job on her own... and may end up saving the day!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore The Frankenstein Monster Captain Ahab Mr. Hyde Tiny Cyclops Mole Ghost Janine Melnitz Immigrant Family ghosts Street Thugs ghosts Slimer Squid Monster Proteus' Secretary Proteus Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Electrical Gloves P.K.E. Meter Containment Unit Slimer's Recorder Pack Locations Firehouse Janine's Apartment Rockefeller Plaza Erie Limbo Plot Ecto-1 pulled up to a building and the Ghostbusters charged inside. They faced off against three ghosts who took the form of classic literary characters from nearby books. After Frankenstein, Captain Ahab, and Mr. Hyde were trapped, the crowd outside cheered for them. Winston and Ray then trapped a Tiny Cyclops harassing a store clerk. Egon added three more full traps to a pile of over three dozen in the back of Ecto-1. Back at the Firehouse, Janine finished taking another set of calls just as Ecto-1 returned. The weary Ghostbusters shuffled to the front desk as Ray lamented about the vicious giant ghost lobsters they battled at a four star restaurant. Peter sat down and asked about anymore calls. Janine goes down the list: a Class 4 disturbance at the World Trade Center, a Phantom Garbage Truck on a rampage in Queens, Ghost Terrorists in the UN protesting the Monroe Doctrine, and some guy named Samsa saying he was possessed by a giant cockroach. The guys were speechless. Peter whined and asked Egon what was happening. Egon replied he had no idea and took out his P.K.E. Meter, which immediately overheated. Suddenly, a black hand popped out a Ghost Trap. Winston stuffed it back in and proceeded to dump it into the Containment Unit. It reminded Ray it was time to add on another Klein Bottle before the unit cracked wide open. Janine revealed to the guys her apartment was haunted but Peter and Egon declared they had to deal with the supernatural crisis first. Janine returned to her apartment by taxi. She was angered to see all her furniture stuck to the ceiling. Several ghosts laughed and the furniture fell to the ground. The next morning, Janine fell out her floating bed and her shower was filled with frogs. Janine soon arrived at the Firehouse ready to demand the Ghostbusters' help. However, they were already out on a job. Slimer greeted her and ate a carrot she gave him. Upstairs, Janine went through a closet and took one of Peter's clean uniforms. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters were in the middle of a standoff against several Street thug ghosts shooting at them. As Peter and Winston traded shots with them, Ray and Egon laid out five connected traps at a choke point. Once they got the signal, Peter and Winston retreated to draw the ghosts over the traps. It worked and Egon remotely activated the traps. As the guys unloaded at Ecto-1, Winston mused that it'd been as bad as when Gozer was around. Egon denied it was returning but admitted the captured ghosts shared a common spectography - a nexus for all the activity. However, there was too much spectral static around for Egon to localize the single source. Peter mused it was great they were making so much money. Janine and Slimer arrived at her apartment with the Ghostbusters' equipment at 3 o'clock. The ghosts weren't around but Slimer flew into a cabinet and hid. Then objects were thrown at Janine, including a vase her mother gave to her. The ghosts defeated Janine and wrapped her up in a blanket. Back in Ecto-1, Egon noticed the concentration of paranormal activity seemed to be strongest in Midtown Manhattan. Peter was impressed and asked Ray about the next job. It was at Gracie Mansion and involved a Class 9 Free Roaming Vapor. However, as Ecto-1 passed by Rockefeller Plaza, the statue of Atlas was possessed and attacked the guys with a giant globe. Ecto-1 narrowly dodged the globe but crashed into a pole. The Ghostbusters shot the statue but nothing happened. It was charged with so much ectonic force, it resisted the Proton Streams. They retreated to the ice rink and melted the ice under the statue. A news crew arrived and filmed the battle. Suddenly, the statue fired a beam from its fingertip at the guys. In a flash of energy, they vanished! Back at Janine's apartment, Slimer sneaked around and laid the Ghost Trap by the ghosts. He set off the trap and avoided getting trapped himself. Janine and Slimer returned to the Firehouse and waited for the Ghostbusters. They watched a news report about the Ghostbusters' disappearance and rushed off to Rockefeller in a taxi. Janine was forced to pay the cab driver an extra $20 for the ectoplasm Slimer left behind. Unable to analyze the P.K.E. Meter's readings, Janine and Slimer wandered around until she realized all the captured ghosts knew what happened. They returned to the Firehouse and Slimer was volunteered to go into the Containment Unit to spy on the ghosts. He overheard some Street thug ghosts speaking about Proteus and the Erie building. However, Slimer is discovered and forced to retreat back to the entrance/exit. Janine rescued him and threatened the others back into the unit. Janine reviewed Slimer's recorder and looked up the Erie. They arrived at the only Erie listed in Manhattan. They discovered it was a 26 floor building with an unmarked and hidden 13th floor. They stepped out to a place called "Proteus Unlimited." Janine ignored the demonic receptionist and blasted the doors open. She and Slimer entered and found it to be a vast board room adorned with mirrors. The Ghostbusters were trapped in one of the mirrors and pleaded with Janine to run away. Proteus was one of the primal gods like Gozer. Proteus manifested and changed through many forms. Janine fired on him but the stream failed. Slimer flew into action and distracted Proteus as Janine fired on a mirror. Proteus suddenly became blinded and his beam overloaded. The Ghostbusters were freed and exited the building with Janine and Slimer. The 13th floor and most of the nearby floors blew up. Back at the Firehouse, Ray noted everything was back to "normal." While Janine considered going into business herself, Peter offered her to keep her old job with a raise. Janine agreed as long as they kept her apartment ghost-free, except for Slimer. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on September 10, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1986). *Janine mentions the World Trade Center, Queens, and the United Nations Headquarters.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:20-2:22). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Class 4 disturbance at the World Trade Center." Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:23-2:24). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Phantom Garbage Truck on a rampage in Queens."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:25-2:29). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Ghost terrorists in the UN. They're protesting the Mono Doctrine." *When Janine read off the next set of jobs, she mentions "some guy named Samsa said he's possessed by a giant cockroach."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:30-2:33). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Some guy named Samsa says he's been possessed by a giant cockroach." This is a reference to 1915 novella "The Metamorphosis" about a man named Gregor Samsa changing into an insect. **Coincidentally, Gregor Samsa is an alias later used by the bug demon Cohila in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Crawler" *Egon mentions an Ouija board when describing the level of spectral activity.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 02:49-02:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "More paranormal activity you can shake a Ouija board at." *Ray mentions adding another Klein Bottle to the Containment Unit. In mathematics, the Klein Bottle is a surface where notions of left and right can't be consistently defined.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:59-3:02). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "We're gonna have to add another Klein Bottle down there or that thing's gonna crack wide open." *Peter refers to the Lone Ranger.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 03:11-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. *Egon mentions the principle of Triage, the process of organizing severity of conditions by order and priority. *Gozer is mentioned three times in this episode.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 06:21-06:25). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This is as bad as when Gozer was around."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 06:29-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "No. None of the readings indicate a return of Gozer."Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Proteus is one of the primal gods like Gozer." *Janine quotes the theme song saying, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 07:48-07:50). Time Life Entertainment.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray mentioned Gracie Mansion just before the possessed statue of Atlas attacked the Ghostbusters.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:57-9:02). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Gracie Mansion. It's being haunted by a Class 9 Free Roaming Vapor." *In most of this episode, Janine wore a spare uniform of Peter's. *Janine refers to the Containment Unit as the Storage Facility like in the first film.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 10:31-10:32). Time Life Entertainment. *Slimer went into the Containment Unit. Interestingly enough, many of the ghosts captured in the episode end up chasing him in there. *When Janine found the Ghostbusters trapped in Limbo, she referred to Lewis Carroll in reference to his book Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found ThereJanine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 18:44-18:46). Time Life Entertainment. *The first issue of the Ghostbusters: Get Real mini series from IDW Comics begins right before the Real Ghostbusters' battle with the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue. **On Page 1 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Icon Ghost summarizes the background of the episode. **On Page 5 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the scene is lifted from around the 8:42 mark when the Ghostbusters drive to Gracie Mansion in Ecto-1 and Peter asks Egon if he zeroed in on the cause of all the supernatural activity. **On Page 6 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the scene is lifted from up to the 9:29 mark when the Ghostbusters are ambushed by the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue. **On Page 7 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the reporter's lines are lifted from the 10:37 to 10:45 mark. **On Page 7 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, panel 1, on the TV is a scene from around the 10:34-36 mark when there is an overhead shot of the Ghostbusters firing at the ice around the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue. **On Page 7 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, panel 2, on the TV is a scene from around the 11-11:03 mark when the reporter goes onto the Rockefeller skate rink and asks Winston for a comment. **On Page 7 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, panel 4 to 6, is based on the scene at the 11:19 to 11:41 mark up to when the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue zaps the Ghostbusters. *On Page 9 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, panel 5, the folder Janine is holding has the episode's info in order: **The Air Date Number : 025 **The Episode Number DVD: 048 **The Production Number: 76035 **The episode writer Michael Reaves abbreviated as "M. Reaves" **The original date: 09/29/1987 *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, from page 4 to 7, in terms of continuity this "extra scene" take place right after Slimer performed recon in the Containment Unit and was let back out by Janine. *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4: **On page 7, in panel 3, Peter alludes to Egon's triage line to Janine **On page 15, the scene adapts about the 18:38 to 19:22 mark when the Ghostbusters see Janine and Slimer in the boardroom, Janine references Lewis Carroll and Ray warns her Proteus is a primal god like Gozer. **On page 16, the scene adapts from about the 19:27 to 19:53 mark when Janine admits Proteus in his true form isn't bad looking to when she prepares to shoot the mirror the guys are trapped in. **On page 18, the scene at about the 20:00 to 20:17 mark when Janine is about to fire on the mirror to when Proteus' energy beam bounces around the room. **On page 19, the scene adapts from about the 20:20 to 20:36 mark when Egon advises everyone to vacate the Erie up to when the Erie blows up. **On page 20, the scene adapts from about the 20:39 to 21:05 mark when everyone gathers in the Firehouse, Egon thanks Janine, and Ray muses everything is back to normal. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 31, Janine's mention of triage came up in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" which had a similar situation - Janine asked for help getting rid of ghosts in her apartment but they don't so she suits up herself without their clearance. *On page 18 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5: **The interior of the Containment Unit is visually inspired by the version seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". **In the upper right, with its back to the reader, the red ghost that appears when Slimer enters the Containment Unit makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, the Containment Unit pocket dimension is visually based on the one seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps JanineMelnitzGhostbuster18.jpg Image:048-01.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster19.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster20.jpg Image:048-02.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster21.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster22.jpg Image:048-03.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster23.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster24.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster25.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster26.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster27.jpg Image:048-04.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster28.jpg Image:048-05.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster29.jpg Image:048-06.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster30.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster31.jpg Image:048-07.png Image:048-08.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster35.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster36.jpg Image:048-09.png Image:048-10.png Image:048-11.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster32.jpg Image:048-12.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster37.jpg Image:048-13.png Image:048-14.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster38.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster39.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster15.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster33.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster40.jpg Image:048-16.png JanineMelnitzGhostbuster34.jpg JanineMelnitzGhostbuster17.jpg Collages and Edits AnBuildinginJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BookMonstersinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JaninesApartmentinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JaninesApartmentinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImmigrantFamilyGhostsinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ConnectedTrapsinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JaninesApartmentinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImmigrantFamilyGhostsinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RockefellerPlazainJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentUnitinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ErieinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ErieinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode048.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode048Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode